En locura ¿por los dulces?
by ninnae
Summary: Las manzanas acarameladas fueron solo el comienzo de la adicción para Mu; entre dulces y golosinas Mu desquiciará a más de un caballero dorado. Cansancio, fatiga, una confesión de amor estimulada por el azúcar y el desastre para el Santuario si Shion se llega a enterar de que Mu a estado consumiendo más azúcar del que puede soportar. Continuación "De Manzanas y malos entendidos".


**En locura ¿por los dulces?**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Bien, creo que el one shot _"De manzanas y malos entendidos"_ necesitaba una continuación por la situación de Mu y Saga, así que aquí se los traigo.  
**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

No era el hecho de que Milo hubiese abierto la caja de Pandora, sino que aquello desataría más de un hilarante suceso. Para Mu las manzanas acarameladas fueron solo el inicio, sin saberlo comenzó con una peligrosa adicción para él y el Santuario entero, o al menos para los más cercanos al carnero.

La abundante dotación de manzanas donadas de buen gusto por Milo duraron lo mismo que un soplido. Saga poco y nada podía hacer para controlar a Mu, quien después de haber ingerido una buena cantidad de azúcar estaba con las revoluciones a mil por hora. Saga agradecía a los cielos al menos haber podido mantener a Mu en el templo de Aries. Por que como el Patriarca se enterase estarían todos en problemas.

—Mu, por favor quédate quieto.

Mu sonrió traviesamente al ya trastornado gemelo.

—Quiero jugar Saga —dijo mientras se teletransportaba hasta donde el griego mientras le daba una leve palmada en el hombro—. Juguemos a las traes, tú la tienes —continuó para luego seguir apareciendo por todo el templo de Aries.

Saga suspiró, ¿Cómo habían acabado así?, solo recordaba haber estado persiguiendo a Mu en busca de la cesta hasta que este se encerró en su habitación, a la cual no pudo tener acceso porque Mu reforzó su puerta con un denso muro de cristal. Tal parecía que al azúcar hacía más que solo descontrolarlo.

Ahora llevaban al menos media hora corriendo de un sitio a otro dentro del templo, primero fueron escondidas y ahora esto. ¿Cuánto duraría el efecto del azúcar?

A Saga no le importaba estar en compañía de Mu, pero aunque no lo admitiese ya no tenía la energía suficiente para soportar los juegos infantiles. Lo único bueno que salía de todo aquello era la juguetona sonrisa que obtenía del ariano.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Te ves horrible hermanito —dijo Kanon burlonamente a un Saga completamente agotado que yacía recostado sobre el sofá en la casa de Géminis, el aludido solo dio un gruñido de respuesta, lidiar con Mu el resto del día resultó mucho más cansador de que hubiese esperado, ahora apenas tenía energías para pronunciar alguna palabra.

—Quizás algo de azúcar te haría bien para recuperar algo de energías —pronunció nuevamente Kanon sin tener conocimiento de lo que Saga hubo pasado con Mu. Saga reuniendo lo restante de su voluntad y energías, guiado por el mismo enojo le lanzó a su gemelo un cojín que estaba a su costado y que por desgracia ni siquiera alcanzó a rozar a Kanon.

El menor de los gemelos solo se quedó viendo el vano esfuerzo de su hermano, quien segundos después cayó rendido en el reino de los sueños, dejando al menor con una expresión incrédula.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La situación con Mu no había sido muy diferente, el efecto depresivo luego de que su organismo hubiese metabolizado todo el azúcar le produjo gran cansancio y fatiga, eso sin contar el esfuerzo físico hecho durante todos sus juegos, ahora de solo recordar lo que le hizo hacer a Saga sus mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza, en verdad para él era peligroso consumir aunque fuese un solo caramelo, entendía el porqué de la prohibición de su maestro, pero eran muchas más las ganas de probar aquellos dulces manjares. No tenían por qué ser esencialmente manzanas, podían ser pasteles, helados, caramelos, frutas confitadas y un millón de cosas más que la brillante humanidad había inventado para satisfacer su gustoso paladar. Y al estar solo no tendría que compartirlo con su discípulo, a quien irónicamente también le tenía prohibido los dulces por recomendación de su maestro, ¿Sería cosa de los lemurianos o solo de él?

Soñando entre los muchos postres y dulces que podría probar Mu se durmió con una vorágine de imágenes en su mente, una sonrisa de gusto acompañó su tranquila expresión a las sombras de la noche.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga se despertó con unas filosas garras incrustándose en su piel, el ardor característico, la presión y el doloroso piquete rasgándole. Gruñó como respuesta y dio un fuerte manotazo que fue contestado con un fuerte maullido. Nuevamente la gata de Kanon estaba molestándolo. Solo vio un manchón saltar desde el sillón donde se había quedado dormido; estaba tapado con una gruesa manta, seguramente obra de Kanon. Se desperezó, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y agarrotado, odiaba dormir en el sofá, pero el agotamiento del día anterior había sido demasiado, si de niño Mu era inquieto por el azúcar, de adulto aquello se había agudizado. ¡Diablos!, aunque quisiera tener a un Mu desinhibido no era buena idea darle dulces sino quería volver a tener una experiencia como la del día anterior.

—Al fin despertaste —dijo Kanon desde el marco de la puerta con una gata de pelaje blanco con manchas anaranjadas, esta restregaba su cara contra el pecho del gemelo menor. Saga vio de mala manera al animal, Géminis podía ser también su templo, pero aquella gata parecía detestarlo en ocasiones, el que el enterrara las garras solo era parte de su rutina. Tal parecía que solo era de su agrado cuando era su turno para alimentarla. Kanon se burlaba de él diciéndole **"A veces el cariño duele",** si esa gata lo quería no deseaba saber cómo era cuando odiaba a alguien.

—¿Qué tan tarde es?

—Pasa de mediodía —dijo Kanon viendo el reloj de un estante cercano.

Saga refunfuñó mientras intentaba estirar cada uno de sus músculos. El crujido de sus huesos le hizo quejarse, dormir en el sofá no era bueno para nadie.

—Tengo hambre —masculló Saga.

—Acabó de hacer café y huevos fritos —habló Kanon en gesto desinteresado.

Saga sonrió, aunque Kanon no lo admitiera se preocupaba por él, de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía, pero eso no era algo que compartiría con tanta facilidad.

—Gracias hermanito.

Kanon bufó, pero no lo contrarió.

—¿Me dirás que te pasó ayer para llegar tan agotado?

Saga rodó los ojos, ya lo veía venir, pensó que se había librado del interrogatorio, pero había olvidado que se trataba de Kanon.

—Mientras comemos, ahora no tengo energía para eso.

Kanon sonrió socarronamente con la burla aflorando en su mente.

—Después preguntas porque tienes tanta barriga.

Saga se tensó y tomó una de las almohadas que todavía quedaban en el sofá, ¡él no estaba gordo!, la lanzó con fuerza sobre Kanon, quien la detuvo con una sola mano mientras se carcajeaba.

Saga suspiró, hasta ahora solo era una típica mañana, nada podría perturbar esa calma ¿cierto?

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La noche con Camus no había sido mala, pero el francés aún seguía un poco molesto por lo de su puerta, por lo que no le permitió nada más que un simple beso, mandándolo a dormir a la habitación contigua.

—Podría ser peor —se dijo Milo a si mismo mientras bajaba por los templos, debía ir al pueblo para conseguir los materiales necesarios para reparar la puerta de Camus. Había pasado con rapidez por todos los templos, para su fortuna casi todos estaban despejados a excepción de Virgo y Géminis, de Shaka era común, pero era raro que los gemelos permanecieran juntos y hasta pasado mediodía, sin embargo Milo no le dio importancia y agradeció que ninguno de dos saliera a interceptarlo.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo divisar el pueblo, por lo que alcanzaba a recordar la puerta no había sido astillado ni fisurada en la madera, por lo que solo debería volver a colocarla sobre su marco, algunos tornillos, cintas de madera y estaría todo listo. Milo iba metido en sus pensamientos por lo que no se dio cuenta del camino por el que iba hasta que chocó con alguien. Iba a quejarse, pero cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Mu cubierta su cara y parte de su cabello con crema y helado.

—Milo —masculló Mu cuando vio a su amigo sonreírle con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento… —no era que le tuviera miedo a Mu, peo cuando este se enfadaba tenía un genio de los mil demonios, y tenía suficiente con intentar contentar a Camus.

—No importa —dijo Mu con cierto mal humor que fue notado por el heleno, Milo rápidamente le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Te compraré otro —habló Milo rápidamente, antes de que Mu siquiera le reprochara nada.

Mu sonrió ante aquello, al menos podría saciar su inevitable antojo por los dulces que traía desde la noche anterior después de que Saga se hubo marchado.

Ambos pasaron a una pequeña gelatería donde Mu hubo comprado su helado anteriormente. Para sorpresa de Milo Mu se movía hiperactivamente alrededor de la vitrina de sabores, la dependienta miraba con diversión al lemuriano recordando la anterior actuación de este cuando fue por su primer helado.

—Esto, Mu ¿qué vas a elegir?

Mu sonrió grandemente antes de ordenar, en esta ocasión ordenaría más de un sabor, después de todo corría por cuenta de Milo.

Mu miró a la dependienta. —Quiero menta, chocolate, vainilla, fresa, crema, chispas de chocolate, coco y cobertura de chocolate.

Milo alzó una ceja, ¿Desde cuándo Mu era tan amante de los dulces?, por lo que recordaba ayer apenas había probado las manzanas acarameladas por intervención suya. Sin embargo decidió callar, el ver a su amigo de tan buen humor y con una gran sonrisa borraban cualquier duda que pudiese anidar en su cabeza, al menos ahora tendría a alguien con quien compartir sus gustos, Camus gustaba de muy pocos postres y siempre le reclamaba por excederse con el azúcar.

Lo que Milo no sabía es que el helado solo sería el comienzo de aquella tarde.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Camus estaba enfadado, Milo no había vuelto en toda la tarde, solo eran pocos materiales los que tenía que traer. Pero pasaban de las seis de la tarde y no había pista del Escorpión. Decidió que lo mejor era bajar al pueblo en busca de aquel escurridizo griego. Se supone que después de que Milo reparase su puerta pasarían el día juntos, y ahora se hallaba molesto bajando las enormes escalinatas de las doce casas. Esa era una de las razones por las que casi nunca salía de su templo, los malditos e infinitos escalones.

Intentó mantener la paciencia, pero esta se vio rebalsada cuando llegó al templo de los gemelos; los escuchó discutir muy cerca de él, pero Acuario no era de las personas que se involucraba en problemas ajenos, más cuando vio a Saga salir de la nada para caerle justo sobre la espalda su enfado se atizó, haciéndolo congelar al Géminis mayor y gran parte de la loza de piedra del templo.

Kanon observó la escena por unos segundos para después largarse a reír, no se imaginó que Camus caería preso de una de sus discusiones, pero lamentablemente fue un hecho colateral no previsto. Aunque bastante divertido si se podía decir.

Saga estaba congelado dese el cuello para abajo, con solo su cabeza expuesta, sus dientes tintineaban de frío.

—¡En vez de estarte riendo ayúdanos, parte de esto es tu culpa! —dijo Saga alterado a su gemelo.

Camus intentaba liberarse, pero el haber congelado al gemelo instintivamente no le ayudaba mucho al tenerlo como un peso muerto sobre él.

Kanon entre risas liberó a Saga del hielo formado y lo alzó de un solo tirón, lo mismo hizo con Camus, quien se quejó al sentir tronar todos sus huesos.

—Eres un bruto —pronunció Camus.

—El peor —secundó Saga mientras se sobaba la espalda con una de sus manos.

Kanon bufó mirando a los afectados, en especial a su gemelo.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si no fueras tan maniático con Mu, solo te decía que eras un controlador, no le va a pasar nada por no estar en su templo. Y tú… —dijo Kanon observando en esta ocasión a Camus—. Eres un caballero dorado deberías colocar más atención a tu alrededor.

Saga y Camus veían mal humorados a Kanon, Saga por la recriminación del menor y Camus por sentirse sermoneado, ¡Ya no era un niño pequeño!

Mientras discutían Mu y Milo venían juntos, el primero portaba una gran sonrisa mientras que en sus manos traía una gruesa bolsa repleta de bolitas de chocolate que comía con gran placer, Milo a su lado lucía de aflicción y cansancio, el día con Mu no podía haber sido más terrible en su opinión, ahora entendía porque el Patriarca no le daba dulces a Mu, había desatado un verdadero demonio, y como consecuencia a sus actos, tuvo que vivir una tarde del horror junto a un muy activo Mu quien hacía gala del despliegue de todas sus emociones, pasando desde la diversión al enojo, al cansancio por la baja de azúcar y nuevamente a la alegría después de consumir nuevamente azúcar, un carrusel de emociones, nada comparado con el siempre tranquilo y sereno Mu. Y por si fuera poco con sus poderes descontrolados casi le tira todas las cintas de madera en la cabeza cuando fueron a la tienda de construcción, pensó que teniendo a Mu a su lado le sería más fácil cargar con todo, pero en aquel estado era imposible, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era volver al Santuario, al menos fue lo que pensó hasta que Mu escapó corriendo de su lado rumbo al centro del pueblo, no le quedó otra opción más que seguirlo. Como nunca tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, al menos Milo no recordaba que Mu tuviese tanta velocidad y resistencia, quizás debieron darle algo de dulces durante la guerra contra Hades y Loki, así los odiosos espectros y dioses guerreros hubieran vivido el terrible suplicio de hacerle frente a Mu. Le costó un par de horas interceptarlo y una que otra calamidad para detenerlo, este no se quedó tranquilo hasta que le compró un gruesa bolsa de dulces y chocolates, de la cual ahora solo quedaban los chocolates.

Mu siguió a Milo hasta los templos superiores pues deseaba ver a Saga, pasar el día con Milo fue divertido, pero tenía ganas de pasar unos momentos con el gemelo como el día de ayer, quizás jugar un poco más, y de paso continuar con una idea que la tarde anterior se había fraguado en su mente.

Ambos caballeros notaron a los gemelos y Camus; Milo prácticamente corrió a abrazar a Camus, quien lo recibió confundido. Quiso preguntar que le pasaba a Milo, pero la mortificación en el rostro del Escorpión no se lo permitió, por lo que optó por llevárselo hasta el octavo templo donde estarían más tranquilos.

Por su parte Saga escrutó a un sonriente Mu que se acercaba a él con la bolsa de chocolates en mano. Kanon se encogió de hombros para luego desaparecer, dejar solo a Saga sería lo mejor, él sabría cómo controlar a un hiperactivo Mu adicto a los dulces.

—¿No hablamos ayer de los dulces Mu?

Mu hizo un puchero, la expresión dulce y hasta un poco ingenua del lemuriano removieron algo al interior de Saga, no podía regañarlo, pero…

—Solo un poco más, quizás cuanto has comido el día.

—Comeré solo lo que hay en la bolsa —dijo Mu feliz mientras tomaba una nueva bolita de chocolate. Saga se enterneció y se colocó al lado de Mu, ambos se sentaron tranquilos en la escalinata del tercer templo. El calor del día estaba mermando y el Sol bajaba, Mu se acurrucó junto a Saga mientras comía sus chocolates, el gemelo no pudo evitar abrazar a Mu, quería demasiado al ariano, a pesar de todo lo bueno y lo malo que habían vivido durante sus vidas Mu siempre le pareció una luz entre toda esa oscuridad, y es por eso que jamás se atrevió a levantar la mano contra él. Por su lado Mu sonrió de satisfacción al sentir el tacto y la calidez de los brazos de Saga, pero para él no era suficiente, quería más, deseaba todo de Saga. Mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo Mu se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Saga, gesto que al griego no le disgustó, pero lo que no previó fue que Mu se aproximara peligrosamente a sus labios y sonriera de manera traviesa, fueron solo unas milésimas de segundos donde vio los brillantes ojos del ariano para después sentir la presión sobre sus labios y el peso del cuerpo de Mu sobre él. Jamás imaginó ser presa del imprevisto ataque del lemuriano, pero lo estaba disfrutando, amaba ese ímpetu y pasión que Mu le demostraba, amaba su dulce esencia, sus lacios y sedosos cabellos que enmarcan su bello rostro. Asió más el cuerpo de Mu contra él sentándolo sobre sus piernas, con una mano acariciaba su suave cabello mientras que con la otra afianzaba su agarre sobre la cintura del ariano. El sabor a chocolate unido con el delicado aliento de su amado, nada podía ser mejor, decir que por mucho tiempo había soñado ese contacto era poco, y ahora que se hacía realidad no podía ser más feliz, siempre pensó que él sería el primero en confesarse, pues nunca estuvo seguro de que Mu compartiese sus sentimientos, pero ahora…

—Te quiero Saga —se confesó Mu cuando se hubieron separado, el griego sonrió, nuevamente su lindo borrego se había adelantado, los dulces lograban lo inesperado en Mu, y aunque amaba a este impetuoso lemuriano, también amaba al calmado y sereno.

—Como yo a ti, mi pequeño y adicto a los dulces.

Mu sonrió para luego volver a besar al gemelo, a lo único que en verdad quería ser adicto era a los labios de Saga.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo seguía abrazado a Camus balbuceando que nunca más le daría dulces a Mu, Camus no entendía a lo que se quería referir su pareja, si apenas el día anterior fue él mismo quien le diera unas cuantas manzanas acarameladas al lemuriano.

—No más —volvió a decir Milo.

Camus ya un poco exasperado se separó de Milo y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué te sucede Milo?, además todavía no me has dicho donde estuviste toda la tarde.

—Cam —habló el griego en un susurró—, nunca le des azúcar a ese borrego.

Camus alzó una ceja confundido. —¿Te refieres a Mu?, ¿Qué pasó Milo?

—No quiero recordarlo Cam —reacio Milo se sentó en su sofá, no quería rememorar la tarde más cansadora y alocada de su vida.

Camus se sentó a su lado del escorpión, pero por más que esperó Milo no le dio respuesta alguna. No es que al francés le incomodara el silencio, pero de verdad quería saber que sucedió entre ambos, quizás todavía rondaban un poco de celos desde el suceso anterior.

—Milo —quiso intentar Camus nuevamente.

Este lo ignoró mientras miraba cansadamente hacia el frente.

—¡Milo! —dijo otra vez.

Una vez más silencio. Camus en su cabreo levantó más fuerte a voz a la vez que se paraba del sofá.

—¡¿Milo que diantres paso?!

Un tic nervioso empezó a formarse en Milo, odiaba que le gritaran, ya bastante había tenido con perseguir a Mu por todo el pueblo y agotarse intentando detenerlo.

—¡Le di dulces a Mu y él se desquició!

Camus quedó pasmado sin creerse lo que Milo había dicho, Mu era una persona sensata y tranquila, pero…

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste escorpión?

Para sorpresa de Milo y Camus, el Patriarca y Dohko estaban frente a la entrada de Escorpio y por formalidad habían ingresado a la parte más privada del templo para dar a conocer su presencia. Camus guardó silencio, mientras Milo sudaba frío, la mirada helada del Patriarca no vaticinaba nada bueno, y que decir del ceño fruncido de Dohko.

—Yo solo…

Shion entre respiros intentaba calmarse, sin embargo…

—¡Eres un idiota Milo de Escorpión!

Milo se estremeció, Camus por su parte decidió alejarse unos metros de los antiguos guerreros, nunca había visto tan enojado al Patriarca.

Dohko suspiró, mejor calmaba a Shion antes de que entrase en un ataque de histeria.

—Quizás Milo no sabía del porqué le prohibiste comer dulces a Mu, ¿no es así Milo?

El Escorpión asintió enérgicamente esperando poder zafarse de aquel lio.

Shion apenas consideró las palabras de Dohko y el gesto de Milo.

—Estarás castigado por una semana limpiando las escalinatas del Santuario Milo —dijo Shion en tono tétrico, mientras jalaba a Dohko del brazo para salir de la octava casa—, más te vale que Mu este bien ahora o tu castigo será peor.

Milo boqueó, su mala suerte por ese día parecía no acabarse, ¿Acaso las cosas podrían colocarse peor?, fue ahí cuando recordó una de las frases de Mu **"Voy a decirle a Saga lo que siento",** era por eso que lo había seguido hasta Géminis, si el Patriarca lo encontraba con el gemelo se armaría un gran lio, en especial para él como el mismo Pontífice se lo había advertido. Todo el mundo sabía lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser Shion con su discípulo. Como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo de Escorpio para alcanzar a los dos antiguos guerreros.

Camus se quedó solo en Escorpión sin entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, resignado bajó los hombros, Milo siempre sería Milo.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
